A connector, for example a medical device connector, can benefit from features that can form, and reform, robust connections, including physical and electrical connections. For implantable medical devices, including, but not limited to, pacemakers, defibrillators, or neurostimulators, it can be important to provide a physical and electrical connection to a lead carrying an electrode. Examples of electrodes include an electrical stimulation electrode and a sensing electrode.